


Devout

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [99]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cutesy, Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: There's no glory without sacrifice. No beauty without bloodshed. Acxa holds onto those beliefs with conviction.





	Devout

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DREAMWORKS IF YOU LOVE ME YOU'LL MAKE THEM CANON IDGAF ABOUT KLANCE SHEITH HUNULLA WHATEVER (OKAY I DO CARE SHADDUP) BUT THIS IS CLEARLY MORE IMPORTANT GIVE ME ALIEN SAPPHICS GIVE ME LESBIANS IN SPACE WHO ARE ALIVE AND I'LL BE ALIVE

 

099\. Devout

*

There's no glory without sacrifice. No beauty without bloodshed. Acxa holds to those beliefs, even as Prince Lotor insists upon _no_ death.

" _I would kill for you_ ," Ezor murmurs lithe-soft, tilting her chin onto Acxa's broad shoulder.

She presses her slender form against her, humming.

"You'll do as our prince commands and nothing else," Acxa snaps. "Is that understood?"

Ezor giggles.

"Not for him, for _you_ … I would for you, silly," she insists once more, batting her long, bluish eyelashes and simpering when Acxa roughly elbows her away, her grayish skin turning hot.

She's not _blushing_. That's absurd.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
